In open-end spinning frames, a sliver is drawn into the spinning frame from sliver cans standing below the spinning station. During a can change, or if the sliver breaks below the spinning frame, the sliver must be reintroduced into the funnel to the opening device of the open-end spinning station. This operation can be done manually, but can changing devices are known which utilize a manipulator which can introduce the sliver automatically into the insertion funnel of the opening device of a spinning station. A method as well as a device for the automatic feeding of the sliver are disclosed in German Patent Publication DE 42 04 044 A1.
To increase the productivity of open-end spinning frames, it is customary to clean the spinning stations from time to time, which can be done every time a can change is performed, for example. However, since the spinning of a sliver from a can takes several hours, the degree of soiling after such time can already have reached a state where it reduces spinning production. For this reason, it is customary to perform cleaning of the spinning stations, and of the rotors in particular, in accordance with a preset timed cycle. In this connection it is possible to equip a service device, for example a yarn attachment carriage, with cleaning tools, or to position a device specially provided for cleaning purposes at the respective spinning stations in order to perform the required cleaning work. The ongoing spinning operation is interrupted in this case.